


Turning Saints into the Sea

by fuckery-and-lesbians (tjacks20)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, brief mention of marital abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjacks20/pseuds/fuckery-and-lesbians
Summary: Emma was perfectly comfortable living alone, no friends or family to think of. That is until her new neighbors turn her world upside down in the best of ways.





	Turning Saints into the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe I was inspired to write this after listening to Mr Brightside? I don't know how we got from there to here, but here ya go! This is also a lot fluffier than I planned it to be but I like how it turned out anyway. Hope you enjoy!

There’s a loud knock at her door, but when Emma checks the peephole there's not a person in sight. She hasn't ordered any packages (not that that lazy as hell delivery girl would come up here anyway).

"I swear if it's those asshole teens from 4C I'm gonna-" She stops mid-rant when she swings the door open and sees two young boys at her doorstep.

"Hi! I'm Henry!" The older one says excitedly. He can't be more than seven, with his short height and pudgy cheeks.

"Uh, hi," She says cautiously. "I'm Emma.

"Hi, Emma! Oh, this is my little brother, Roland." He holds up the little boy's hand, pretending to wave for him. The smaller one looks about two, with his thumb stuck in his mouth and a curious glint to his eyes.

Emma smiles precariously at him. "Hey...are you two lost? Where's your mom and dad?"

"My mom's in there." Henry points to the door across the hall.

The apartment had been vacant for a few weeks after the creepy goth dude moved out. Emma had only known him because they had one encounter at the mailroom and the dude seemed obsessed with her ever since. She couldn't be more grateful he had left, and even more so that her new neighbors appeared to be far more harmless.

"Oh, neat," She says. "Well, what are you doing in the hallway if your mom’s inside?"

"We've never had a neighbor before. We used to live in a big house but mommy said we had to come her- whoa! Is that a guitar?! Can I touch it?" He asks even though he's already making his way across her apartment to the instrument sitting against the window.

"Whoa, kid, you can't just walk-"

"Henry! Roland! Where- Boys! Come here right now!" The woman who has just busted out the door across the way is frantic as she stands in Emma's doorway, her very presence demanding obedience.

Henry gives the guitar a forlorn look before crossing back over the threshold into his mother's arms. She checks them over, ruffling their hair and holding their faces.

"Don't ever do that again, okay? You can't just leave the apartment without mommy’s permission. It's dangerous." They nod in childish agreement, no doubt only hearing her words and not truly understanding. She stands back up, finally noticing Emma as the blonde stares blankly at her. "I'm so sorry if they invaded your apartment. I only turned around for a second and they were gone."

Emma shrugs in understanding. She was the same way as a kid. "It's no problem, they were just curious. I'm Emma by the way. Emma Swan." She holds out her hand in a weak but friendly handshake.

The woman accepts cautiously, her hand firm and warm. "Regina Loc- Mills. Regina Mills. Nice to meet you."

"Mommy, she has a real guitar! Look!" Henry points to it again, trying to pull his mother into the apartment again.

"I see, darling, but you can't walk into other people's home and touch their things. Miss Swan, again, I'm very sorry."

"Hey, it's no biggie." Emma skids across the room to snatch up the guitar then crouches down to Henry's height. She strums a few chords. "Pretty cool, huh? I could show you how to play if it's cool with your mom?"

Henry looks up at Regina, his whole body vibrating with excitement.

Emma doesn't miss the apprehensiveness in her features as she tugs him a little tighter to her waist.

"Maybe another time...come along, boys. We need to finish unpacking." She's already leading them back across the hall before Emma or Henry can debate. Emma stands at her door, watching the family scuffle inside.

Regina gives her a curt nod then promptly shuts the door.

\-------

They run into each other again the next morning and nearly every morning after that; Emma heading off to work and Regina rushing her sons off to school. Emma always smiles and waves fondly at the boys, mostly because they seem overly ecstatic to see her every day. Regina is off-putting at first, only nodding once before scurrying her sons down the stairwell and rushing outside.

It isn’t until week four (because of course, Emma is counting) that the dark-haired beauty finally offers a half smile to the blonde. It shouldn’t throw Emma off as much as it does, but she can’t help thinking about it the rest of her day and into the next morning where she’s more than grateful to also receive a tired but kind “good morning” from all three Mills.

Somewhere around week six, there’s a hurried knock on Emma's door early in the morning.

Regina is standing there, a half-dressed Roland on her hip and Henry waving a bagel up at her.

“Our little wave and walk down routine together isn't for another half hour, what are you guys doin' here?” Emma jokes but regrets it when Regina frowns instantly.

“Miss Swan, I'm running terribly behind schedule and I have an important meeting at work. Would it be too big a favor to ask you to walk the boys to school? It’s only two blocks away.”

“Please please please, Emma! I can show you my cubby and my artwork and maybe Roland's room but that's where all the babies are so you don’t wanna go there.” Henry is rambling even as Emma is nodding her head.

“Yeah, sure, I'd love to.”

Regina breathes a massive sigh of relief as she waves for Emma to follow her into their apartment. She directs Henry to the table to finish eating breakfast and sets Roland on the floor, quickly pulling off his pajama shirt and putting on a t-shirt. She scrambles to grab her purse and keys, double checking two little backpacks at the door and then flying by the table to kiss each boy on the forehead.

“Okay, mommy has to go. Please be good for Miss Swan and your teachers and I'll pick you up this afternoon. I love you, okay?” She doesn’t wait for their response, simply brushes past Emma, taking her hand before she exits. “Thank you again, Miss Swan. We can discuss payment when I return.”

Before Emma can even tell her it's not necessary (or remind her that her name is Emma) the brunette is out the door.

\-------

It happens again a few times, Regina asking Emma to drop the kids off at school. A few times Emma even picks them up, the boys running to her with excitement at their new favorite babysitter. After a while, Regina doesn't even ask. Emma just pops over to the apartment, feeding the boys breakfast and walking them to school so Regina can get dressed for work in peace. On her early days, the blonde picks them up and they play video games (or color in Roland's case) until Regina comes to tell them it’s time for dinner.

It's a neat unspoken arrangement that Emma (and the boys) have grown fond of. She starts to look forward to it after a few weeks. As a bail bond person, her schedule is what she makes it so when she starts pushing back her hours just to be with the Mills family every weekday morning and afternoon, no one but she has to know.

\------

Emma has given herself the day off one Saturday to catch up on laundry and too many shows when a familiar knock echoes from her front door. She bends down before opening it, already knowing Henry and Roland are about to come flying in with their usual greeting hug.

As expected, they swoop in wrapping their little arms around her neck.

“Emma!” Henry yells right next to her ear (although the blonde is used to it by now). “Mom’s taking us to the movies and she said we could invite you!”

“That sounds awesome, kid! I'd love to come.” She stands up, greeting Regina with a wave. “What are we going to see?”

Regina begins to open her mouth when her eyes dart down and her cheeks flare a bright red. “A Wrinkle in Time...and hopefully you putting pants on.”

Emma looks perplexed until she peeks down and realizes she's still got her pajamas of a white tank top and boy shorts on. “Aha...whoops. Be right back.” She dashes off to her bedroom, yanking on a pair of tight jeans she mostly believes are clean and a leather jacket.

When she returns to the entryway, Henry is excitedly bouncing and forcing Roland to join in his animation by holding his hand. “Come on, Emma!”

“Alright, alright, kid, let's go!”

\-------

Her Saturdays are always busy after that. Whether it's joining the Mills family to the theater or taking the boys to a bounce house so Regina can catch up on work (or rather sleep), or even surprising them with a picnic in the park, Emma never has a dull moment.

It's so easy for her to fall into a routine with the family, allowing them to take up every moment of free time she has. Regina swears her sons are taking over the poor blonde’s life, but Emma can't bring herself to mind. So she goes to preschool plays now, and (re)learns how to do fractions with a six-year-old, and suffers for two weeks when Roland is potty training. Emma has to admit it's a hell of a lot better than how she used to spend her weekends; alone.

\------

"Mama! Mama!" Roland cries just as Regina is getting ready to settle into bed. She sighs and rolls back over, padding her way over to the boys’ room.

"Mommy's coming, Roland." She's reaching his door when he says adamantly, "Nooo, I want mama Emma."

She shouldn't be surprised. not really. Her sons have spent almost every single day of the last five months with their friendly neighbor. Of course, they're a little attached. But....mama Emma? Had the woman made that strong of an impression on them? And why did Regina like the sound of it so much?

She tries not to think too hard about it as she heads across the hall to get her partner in parenting. Truthfully, Regina already knows why she likes the sound of it so much. It's the same reason she likes coming home to the blonde cooking dinner in her apartment, or Roland cuddled up with her on late work nights, or the three of them laughing loudly at cartoons on Sunday mornings.

Oh God, the blush is so quick to build when she thinks it. She quickly pushes it away as she knocks on the door five feet away, hoping the woman is home and awake.

She just knows if she goes back to Roland's room without his new favorite mother he'll never go to sleep.

"Hwey, 'Gina!" Emma answers with half an egg roll in her mouth and....no pants.

Again.

"Um...hello, Emma." That blush she tried so hard to hide a moment ago is quickly crawling back up from her very core. "I...uh....geez, do you even own pajama bottoms?"

"Wha?" Emma asks confused before looking down and immediately growing embarrassed. She tosses her egg roll back on a plate and grabs a pair of sweats off her kitchen counter. "Sorry! Sorry!" She hops back to the front door, trying to lean against it coolly and failing in the most adorable way. "So what's up? Need me to babysit?"

"No, actually. I was trying to put Roland to bed but he wants 'mama Emma'."

Emma blinks. "What?!"

Regina gives a sideways glance. "I already did his whole routine, but he refuses to sleep until he sees you. Would you mind coming over and helping me get him to sleep? Please?"

A toothy grin spreads across Emma's face. "Yeah, sure!"

They make their way back across the hall, Emma heading straight for Roland's room.

"Hey, rolly polly!" She greets enthusiastically. Roland holds his arms up to her and Emma crawls into his tiny race car bed to hug him. Most of her limbs are hanging off the bed, but she pretends not to be uncomfortable as the boy settles into her side, pulling up a book for her to read.

"One book and then bedtime, okay sweetie?" Regina warns both of them.

Emma nods getting the message. She cracks open the book, immediately reading it with funny voices and gestures. Regina watches for a moment, in awe of how easy Emma is with Roland. As they reach the end of the book Regina slips out, expecting Emma to follow behind soon.

Emma places the book on the floor and stays in the bed until she sees Roland's breathing even out and his little nose and fingers twitch, indicating his deep drift into dreamworld. She carefully untangles herself from him, making sure to turn on his moon and cloud night light before slipping out of the room. She meets Regina in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of tea.

"I was starting to think you'd fallen asleep as well. Those toddler beds are dreadful for your spine, dear."

Emma chuckles as she slides her hands into her pockets. "Nah, just wanted to make sure he was actually asleep before I left. I'd hate for him to wake up again."

"I appreciate it, Emma."

Emma just smiles sideways, not sure how to respond. She bounces on the balls of her feet a moment before looking up apologetically. "Hey, I'm really sorry about that by the way."

Regina places her mug down, moving closer to Emma. "About what?"

"About Roland calling me...mom? I just don't want you to feel...I don't know, replaced? I'm sure the kid didn't mean anything by it. It's just I see him practically every day and I'm always hanging around your apartment and I guess I do mom stuff for him and Henry so he probably just thought, y'know?"

At Regina's blank look, Emma rambles on, hoping to dig herself out of this massive hole she's surely created. "Look, you're their mom and you're great at it! Honestly, I know how much you love them and care about them and I don't want you to think I'm like stepping on your toes or anything because that's the last thing I wanna do-"

"Emma."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Ri-" Emma chuckles then zips her mouth, throwing a key over her shoulder. She starts to walk toward the door, but Regina steps in front of her, reaching for her hand.

"You're not stepping on my toes, Emma. It's wonderful that Henry and Roland think of you as a mom. You've been so kind and generous and supportive. I don't know what I would do without you."

Emma smiles widely, mumbling something behind her locked lips. Regina chuckles and pretends to unlock them. "You can talk now....idiot."

Emma laughs in return. "Thanks. I hope you know I'll always be here for you, Regina." She wants to say that she feels like she's part of a family, something she never had growing up but it all feels too heavy to reveal right now. The whole moment feels heavy as Regina's fingers intertwined with hers a little tighter and she leans in a little closer, her lips puckering slightly.

And Emma wants to lean in so bad, she wants to reach out and touch her lips, show Regina how she makes her feel. But then the fear and worry are creeping back up her spine and she drops Regina's hand, plastering on a wider smile in apology.

“I...uh...you should get some sleep. You've got that meeting thing in the morning."

Regina steps back behind the counter, picking up her mug again and holding it close to her chest. "Right. And you're still on to take the boys to school?"

"Yup, yeah. So I better get to bed. Can't have three grouchy heads trying to get up tomorrow."

Regina nods in the affirmative, watching intently as Emma makes her way to the door. She wishes with a fervor that the blonde will turn around, ask to stay the night. Emma pulls at the handle, mumbling a quiet "good night, Regina" before stepping through. Neither women get a good night's sleep that night.

\-----

Regina can't shake whatever feeling she had that kept her up the night before. She's been staring at her vanity for twenty minutes, the lipstick tube still resting in her hand. She was definitely overthinking this. Emma was a good- no, a fantastic friend. She loved her sons. She had been there for them for everything ever since they moved in over a year ago.

Regina had never had friends like that, never had a family even near supportive. It had always been just her. And then just her and her children.

And now there was Emma.

And, God, she didn't know what to do about that; didn't know if there was anything she should do about it. She loved Emma, loved her like….family.

No. Regina shakes her head as she finally uncaps the lipstick and rubs it across her lips. She can't even lie to herself. She’s in love with Emma. She knows that.

She drops the lipstick to her desk, shaking her head in disbelief.

But so what? Emma likely didn't feel the same and even if she did, Regina wouldn't allow such a person as kind and sweet and charming as Emma Swan to put up with her and all her baggage.

She caps her lipstick with finality, placing it back in her makeup holder.

She wanted Emma in her life and if she only had her as a friend/co-parent/oddly but appreciatively involved neighbor, then she would take it.

\----

“Miss Swan.” Regina announces as she strides out of her bedroom and into the dining area, briefcase and cellphone in hand.

Emma smirks as she pours Henry another bowl of cereal. She hasn't heard that name in a while. “Yes, Miss Mills?” She mocks in return.

"I thought about what you said last night,” Emma visibly grimaces but Regina presses on. “And I want to show you how much I appreciate you- your...involvement with the boys’ care. How does dinner sound? Just the two of us, I mean.”

Crap. Why did she say it like that? Hadn't she come to the conclusion that she wouldn't pursue these feelings for Emma? Regina quickly brushes it off by telling herself that Emma deserved a meal without Roland smashing dino nuggets in her face.

"Yeah, I'm always down to eat."

"Perfect. Come over tonight at nine. Is lasagna okay?”

Emma perks up at that. “Yeah, it's my favorite.”

“Perfect.” Regina walks to the table and kisses the boys on the forehead. “See you all tonight.”

\---------

For possibly the first (and only) time in her life, Emma arrives early. She strides into the Mills apartment, not bothering to knock or anything because that hasn't been a thing for months.

She almost regrets her decision though when an unfortunately still awake Henry and Roland rush her and start tugging her toward their bedroom, talking about bedtime stories and nightlights.

"Boys, no- Emma, she- Mommy will put you to bed." Regina says, clearly exasperated with the turn of events.

"No, both of you! Both of you put us to bed." Roland cries.

Suddenly, Regina is faced with three sad, pleading puppy dog faces and she can't possibly say no. They try to cram into Henry's bed before realizing there are simply too many limbs and not enough space and migrate to Regina's room.

Emma takes a moment to take in the pure calmness that is Regina's bedroom. While the boys' are full of color and chaos and clothes everywhere, Regina's is subdued in purple and dark gray. There are a few pictures of Henry and Roland on the nightstand, next to a book. Other than her clothes laid out for tomorrow on the dresser, there's not much else to the room. But it doesn't feel as lonely and cold when they're all sitting on the bed, squished together despite having so much space now.

The women fall into a rhythm as they read the story, Regina reciting the narration and Emma ridiculously voicing the king, princess, and fairytale characters. By the end of the long tale, Emma isn't surprised to see Roland resting peacefully in her lap and Henry using her free arm as a pillow while he lays across Regina. The blonde is a little shocked to notice the weight of Regina's head on her shoulder. When had that happened? And why did it feel so nice? She's tempted to rest her head against Regina's but as soon as the thought comes, the brunette begins moving away. She gently lifts Henry off her legs and cradles him against her as she carries him to his bed. Emma does the same with Roland, pausing to turn on the toddler’s nightlight and crack the door a sliver. She bumps into Regina in the hallway.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Thanks for letting me. That was....nice."

Regina just smiles softly."Are you ready for dinner?"

\-----

It's long past everyone's bedtime now, the kids the only one obeying the rules of proper sleep habits while Emma and Regina sip their wine on the couch. Regina has her feet curled up under her as she leans into Emma, laughing at a joke that is only funny because Emma said it.

"I'm serious!" The blonde dredges on despite Regina's giggling. "The man had a serious obsession - no - addiction to those disgusting orange circus peanuts! I swore they tasted like styrofoam." She pauses to let Regina catch her breath, both of them calming back into the conversation. "He was a good foster dad though. One of the good ones."

Regina smiles kindly at her, trying not to look too apologetic after learning about her neighbor's time in the foster care system. She tries not to show pity to Emma. Regina knows well it's not what she or anyone wants or deserves.

"But anyway, I don't think you've ever talked about your family, Gina. Don't tell me you're an orphan too."

"No, dear. My mother is very much alive." She says it with finality like that's the only statement she's willing to make on that matter. "But my father...he died shortly before Henry was born. We were very close."

The question is sitting at the tip of Emma's tongue, has been for a while. She doesn't want to be nosey but she's so curious.

"What about Henry and Roland's dad? Where's he?"

Regina almost can't stop the reflexive fear that jumps across her features at the mention of the man. "He...he's not a part of their lives anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be."

Regina rises then, swinging her legs off the couch and collecting their glasses.

"Wait, Regina, I didn't mean to offend-" As soon as Emma reaches for her wrist, Regina drops the glass, pieces shattering along the floor. "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to- hey, are you okay?"

The brunettes face has paled over, her eyes glossy and wide as they stare into nothing. It takes her a moment to come back into the present, back to existing. She can feel a hand on her arm but its gentle, warm but not burning, dare she say comforting. And then she hears the words that have been floating near her ears, waiting for entrance.

"I'm sorry. Can I help?"

"What?"

"The glass. Do you need help picking it up?"

Oh, it's Emma. It's just Emma. Emma.

"Yes, please." Emma rubs her arms again, so soft and reassuring before taking the other glass from her hand and placing it in the sink. They clean up the mess, tossing it in the trash.

Emma comes around the kitchen counter and stands near the door, assuming her need to exit after the tiny fiasco.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the dad thing. I shouldn't have pried.."

"It’s fine." When Emma continues to frown and turn closer to the door, Regina realizes she may not sound as believable as she thought. She reaches for Emma's hand, surprised and grateful when the blonde looks immediately relaxed. "Really, Emma. It's okay. I prefer not to talk about the boys' father. He's not in their life anymore...but I'm glad you are."

She's making this face like she's expecting something; words, a gesture, maybe a kiss? No, that'd be foolish. Sure, they're friends now, a little more seeing as Henry and Roland have been calling her mama Emma, but that's it, right? What she's feeling right now as she leans into Regina's touch isn't...it's just the normal warmth from too much wine and too many secrets spilled and not enough sleep. It's certainly not...maybe it is love.

Maybe that's why Emma feels so at home in Regina's apartment, why she's noticed pieces of herself slipping into the woman's life as well of pieces of the brunette and Henry and Roland slipping into hers. Maybe that's why they feel like the family Emma needed and never had. Maybe that's why she's inching closer, breathing a little slower as her mouth opens just a bit. She's afraid to ask for permission, scared the words spoken aloud might break the fragile moment happening between them.

But it shatters when Regina pulls back, almost harshly, but she's still got that soft apologetic smile on her face. "Good night Emma. I'll see you tomorrow."

The blonde backs out of the apartment, more confused than hurt. Did she read Regina wrong? Was it only one-sided?

\------

Regina berates herself the moment she hears Emma's door click, assured she's back in her apartment.

Why did she do this to herself? When and how and why did she let herself get so comfortable? Let Emma slip past those carefully designed defenses? When did she stop seeing her as a threat, a stranger, and more like a….like family?

She should have never admitted how she felt about Emma to herself. Maybe if she had just denied it, ignored it, it would have gone away.

No, but she had tried that before and it never ended well. Maybe she should have never let it happen to begin with. She should have known from the moment her sons became so enamored with her that it wouldn't end well. She shouldn't have trusted Emma, shouldn't have let her get so deeply involved. Maybe it would have saved her the trouble.

But she couldn't go back now, could she? Emma was already there, already filling so much of their lives, bringing in so much light and fun and pure happiness. Bringing things Regina hadn't even dreamt of having for such a long time.

And at the very least, her sons deserved that. After everything they had been through in their short, chaotic little lives, they deserved someone like Emma. They deserved the kind of family that Emma was clearly willing to give them.

And Regina had to let her.

But first, she had to open the door.

\-------

Similar questions and thoughts only build and tumble and knock around Emma's mind when she crawls into her bed across the hall.

Had she been wrong about Regina? There was no mistaking Emma's blatant attraction to the woman and she thought she had been obvious with Regina that night and even before.

Maybe Regina just didn't like her back. But then why let her get so close? Her sons call her mama for God's sake! If Regina didn't feel anything for her, why let it go so far?

Emma tosses and turns, closing her eyes to force sleep to come. Nothing makes sense and she was hoping a (bad) nights rest would either make it logical or make it disappear by morning.

She has no such luck though as she turns over yet again a moment later.

What if Regina only noticed her desperation for a family and that's why she let Emma get so involved. What if it was pity?

But no. Even after confessing some of her horrid past, Regina never looked at Emma with pity, not one ounce of shame or regret. Regina always showed her understanding, compassion. Regina knew what it felt like to not feel wanted, to feel alone when surrounded by a crowd, to feel unworthy and unloved. She never said so in so many words, but Emma can always tell in the way she looked at her, in the way she cared for her kids.

Emma knew Regina was as desperate for a loving, supportive family. People who cared about her as much as she cared about them. And Regina deserved that. Emma deserved to be that for her.

Emma flings her sheets off and marches out her apartment and across the hall, with all the confidence she can muster. This is her moment, this is when she's finally going to tell Regina how she feels about her.

She raps on the door almost frantically, her confident energy spiraling into straight anxiety as she waits for the other woman to answer the door. All that anxiety dissipates however when a scruffy blond haired man swings the door open, greeting her with a smug and annoyed, "What?"

"Uh...where's Regina?" Emma blurts out.

The man doesn't answer right away, only narrows his eyes at her. "Who's asking?"

Emma slits her eyes right back, suddenly defensive and suspicious. "And who are you?"

"Robin Locksley, Regina's husband."

Oh. Oh.

"Oh...I...I'm Emma. Regina's....neighbor." And apparently the only thing she ever will be. "Sorry to bother you." She starts to turn and head back to her apartment before turning back to Robin. "Can you just tell Regina I stopped by?"

Robin shrugs his shoulders dismissively. "She won't be living here much longer so don't worry about it."

Before Emma can even ask why or what the hell is going on he slams the door in her face. She trudges back to her apartment, immediately heading to the window by the fire escape to sulk under the moonlight like the true heartbroken romantic she's become.

What was she thinking, falling for this woman? She should have known it wouldn't have worked out. But she got caught up in the fantasy, the pure happiness of it all, the being part of a real family.

Emma looked down at the street below, distracting herself with the cars racing by and the few strangers on the street going about their night. A few minutes passed before she noticed that man, Robin, come bustling out the door. Roland and Henry's hands are caught in one fist while he drags Regina with the other.

He approaches a black sedan on the street, yanking the door open and tossing the boys inside. Emma stands up from the ledge as she watches the scene unfold below. Regina reaches for the door, no doubt trying to comfort her sons, but Robin yanks her back, holding her wrist so tight Regina can't even think to break free. He shouts something at her, his words so loud and harsh she and Emma flinch. He goes on berating her for a moment as Regina tries to shy away.

What the fuck, Emma repeatedly thinks to herself. Her blood is boiling as her grip grows tight on the windowsill, her legs frozen in anger and fear for Regina.

Robin seems to calm a bit, pointing up at the apartment as he yells at his wife. Regina nods and he finally lets go of her wrist. She starts to back away but steps forward again, placing her hands on his chest, pleading. Robin rolled his whole head and opens the door to the car, the boys immediately bursting out, grabbing onto Regina's legs. He yells and points at the building again and Regina and the boys bolt up the steps.

Emma suddenly feels the need to move, to do something. She can't, she absolutely won't let that bastard leave with Regina and her boys. She rushes out of her apartment, running into Regina and the boys at the top of the steps.

"Regina-"

"Mama!" Roland calls and tries to run toward her. Regina grabs his hand, gentle but commanding.

"Henry, take your brother to your room and start packing your things." The older boy looks at her in distress, then to Emma as if asking her to make sense of the whole ordeal. When no one moves for a minute, Regina states firmly, "Now!"

He takes off then, brushing past Emma. Regina tries to do the same but Emma puts her arms up, blocking the path.

"Regina, please,"

"Emma. No. Please....just move."

Emma stays in her position, her eyes following Regina's. "You don't have to go with him. I won't let you."

Regina looks up bewildered. "Emma, no. He-" She bites her lip, trying and failing to stop the crack in her voice and the tears pouring down her face. "He'll kill you. He...he'll hurt the boys....please....just let me go."

"What?!" Emma's face is burning red now as her arms fall to her side. Her only thought as she marches down the steps, Regina trailing behind her, is that she has to protect her family. She pushes outside, nearly knocking the front door off its hinges.

"Hey!" She yells at Robin, stomping toward him.

"Emma, don't!" Regina pleads but it's too late.

Robin barely has time to look up from the sidewalk before Emma's fist is connecting with his jaw, the hit so intense a man a block over could hear the bone crack.

Robin knelt over, covering his face with his hand. "What the-"

"Don't you ever fucking come near Regina or our sons again, you son of a bitch!" She practically screamed, her rage and compassion blazing off her like a storm. Robin stands again, but not nearly at his full height. Emma makes to punch him again but stops when Regina grabs her arm.

Robin spits to the side, a chunk of blood and tooth tainting the sidewalk. He narrows his eyes at Emma before swinging open the driver side door and sliding in. Emma watches him speed off down the street and disappear around a corner before she turns her attention back to Regina who is still shaking.

"I can't believe you did that! You could have gotten hurt! He could have killed you, you idiot!"

"Hey," Emma says softly as she takes Regina's wet cheeks in her hands. "I will never let anyone hurt you or our family again, okay? I love you."

Regina calms then, looking at Emma with wide eyes. "You...you do?"

Emma blushes heavily before nodding. "I mean it took me like a year and a broken hand to realize, but yeah. Yeah," She says it again with more confidence. "I love you, Regina."

Regina finally smiles, her worries of the night washing away as she leans into Emma's touch. "I love you too."

And finally, finally, they lean in, lips connecting ever so softly. Emma leans back after a second to look at the woman in front of her, remind herself that it's real before she leans again, a little firmer in their kiss. It's not for lack of air that they finally break apart, but two young voices yelling, "Ewwwwww!" down into the street.

"Mommy, you catch mama's cooties!" Roland shrieks and giggles from Emma's window.

The pair looks up, laughing at their sons laughing at them.


End file.
